Sailor Moon: Son of Mercury
by 4fireking
Summary: Mitsumi is the son of Amy Mizuno. Because of his feminine personality and beautiful female face, most mistake him for a girl and because of that he is picked on by girls. Then one day in the inn that he lives in, he finds a poor cat lying on the ground. What will happen to Mitsumi after taking care of this cat?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon

Mitsumi was a boy. He was at least a boy on the inside. But on the outside, he looked like a young, beautiful, and fair skinned lady. Everything about him looked like a lady—his blue hair, the small freckles on his cheeks, his hands, thin legs, and even his blue eyes where the pupils were also blue—his entire exterior looked feminine.

Girls picked on him! They despised him on a cellular level! They all took joy on watching his sad, girly face cry! Right now he was in a classroom—surrounded by girls, and was dressed in girls' clothing by the girls—they all stood above him and laughed at him.

" Aww, look at the cute little girl!" One of the girls laughed down at Mitsumi.

"Where's your makeup, girl?" Another girl laughed at Mitsumi.

" Yeah, you'll never attract a man with that getup!"

A tear shed out of Mitsumi's eyes every time he heard a girl laugh at him! They didn't care. They were all sadists—the type of people whom took joke on torturing others even when they cried their eyes out.

There was one girl who was exceptionally told towards Mitsumi. She was the queen of all the sadists, Haruko Kagome. Everything about her looked beautiful—her slim waist, the way her skin looked clean and shiny, hazel eyes, and her long purple hair in a ponytail-but on the inside she was nothing but a putrid witch who liked nothing more than watching poor Mitsumi cry.

" I see what's missing with you, girl," Haruko said in her sweet yet hypocritical voice. " What you're missing is some lipstick. And luckily for you, I just happen to have some on me. " Haruko took out a tube of lipstick, she twisted the top of the tube and a small point of lipstick came out. Haruko smeared Mitsumi's mouth with the lipstick and giggled while she did it. " There. Now you look like a real girl just like us."

Haruko, who was messing with Mitsumi and deceiving his little heart, she kissed him on his lips. Too Mitsumi, her kiss was by far the worst kiss he ever had. Every moment her tongue went into his mouth was sheer torture to him. And when Haruko stopped kissing him, she pushed him down. With the ropes wrapped around his arms, Mitsumi couldn't get up.

" W-wah," Mitsumi cried from his eyes. As she was crying, his tears dripped down his eyes and covered the ropes restraining him. " W-why?"

Every girl just laughed at Mitsumi's pain. Their voices sounded like a choir of laughing hyena's with the one purpose of torturing Mitsumi. And ever laugh he heard, he grew more and more hateful inside his heart.

" Girls, let's leave this poor girl alone," Haruko said with her deviant smile. " Let's see if he can free himself from these ropes by himself."

" Aye, aye, Haruko," all the girls said together. They were all but mindless, obedient crones who followed everything Haruko told them to do diligently.

All the girls followed Haruko out of the door and let Mitsumi all alone. They all acted like nothing happened, and none of the girls cared that they destroyed Mitsumi's manhood and a little part of him died inside. He was crushed! He felt raped! And like every other day, he wished… he wish he could change who he was.

" Why me….?"

:)

Mitsumi always walked home late by himself. Every day he'd receive a love letter in his locker, and every day he would think there was someone who actually cared about him, but it was really just a rouse for the girls to trap him up and pick on him.

Mitsumi didn't know why he kept falling for the same trick every day. Maybe it was because he didn't know much about how other people behave? Maybe it was because he thought the girls would stop doing the same trick? But maybe…just maybe he thought there was someone who actually cared about him.

" Hey look, it's a cute girl," a man said to his friend as he passed by Mitsumi.

" Your right," the friend said. " She is cute."

" Hey!" Another girl shouted at a man that looked like her boyfriend. " Would you stop ogling her!"

" I can't help it," the boyfriend retorted. " She's just too beautiful."

" _Why…" _Mitsumi clenched his hands and bit his lower lip. " _Why was I cursed to look like a girl. I am nothing…nothing like a real girl. So why…why do people always look at me like I'm one_?"

:)

Mitsumi lived in an inn. Right now he was bathing in the onsen. Underneath the stars, inside a pool of water, Mitsumi could only be depressed looking at his own frail, feminine female body. Mitsumi even started to believe he was a girl until he reached down and touched his huge…well, I won't go into details. But there was no doubt about it, he was born a male—he was all male, and just having a cute and frail body didn't make him any different.

" If only, if only I was brave," Mitsumi moped while he splashed water over his skin. " Then I could do things to make me look more manly. Maybe I could get some piercings? Maybe I could get a haircut." Mitsumi reached his hands in through his hair and rubbed through his blue hair. " Or maybe I could just get my hair dyed. I don't know why my mother had blue hair. Poor old Ami Mizuno. I wonder if I can become a doctor like her one day. At least my grades are higher than all those mean girls, but will it still be enough for me to become a doctor? She had an IQ of 300, and I only have an IQ of 250."

Mitsumi sighed and got out of the onsen. He quickly wrapped a towel around his frail body and wrapped another towel around his hair. After being teased as a girl for so long, Mitsumi grew accustomed to feminine traits. He knew well about fashion in makeup and fringes in clothes from being around them so much. He didn't like getting dirty and would shriek whenever he broke a nail. And didn't like people staring at him for long because it made him feel embarrassed. One of the cutest things about him was how his cheeks would blush like a woman whenever he was feeling embarrassed.

Mitsumi made his way towards the door. Only when he reached the door did he notice something peculiar lying on the doorstep. At first Mitsumi thought it was nothing more than a rug his guardian bought today. But as he got a closer look, he found it too be a wringed cat.

The cat's fur was blue like the color of the sea, had a shade of white on its forehead, and white tip on the tip of its tail, and it was breathing gratingly from its mouth. Mitsumi, who was a lover of animals and many other things short and cute, he jumped down and lifted the cat up.

" Don't worry about a thin, little kitty. I'll get you inside. I-I will take care of you. I swear to you like my life depends on it."

**End of Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsumi lived with his father Rowan and his sister Livia. However, Rowan was always busy working at the liquor store trying to earn minimum wage and Livia always liked to hang out with her friends. Mitsumi thought Livia was nocturnal. She always fell asleep in the day and always walked out at night. Rowan inherited the inn from his late father. But because Rowan and Livia were hardly ever home, Mitsumi was the one who run it time to time.

Mitsumi used a stethoscope he found in the medical cabinet trying to hear the unconscious cats heartbeat. Mitsumi was undaunted hearing a slow yet rambunctious. Mitsumi, who studied health in school and excelled at it, he gave the cat CPR trying to bring it back to life."

" A-a-ack!" Mitsumi coughed after giving the cat CPR. Mitsumi opened his mouth and small balls of hair came out of his mouth. "Oh no. I got a hairball."

Mitsumi tried every medical technique he could think of—fireman's carry, CPR, first aid, and every other psychoanalysis technique he could think of—not one was able to resurrect the unconscious cat.

Mitsumi was just about willing to give up. Too him there was nothing he could do about the poor cat. While he was thinking, he reached his right hand in his pocket; he tried touching his mother gave him at his birthright, but shuddered as he couldn't feel it.

" What? Where is it? I'm sure I left my clothes inside before I went into the onsen, so how come it's not her—oh no. I must have dropped it at school when I was—I got to get it back!"

Mitsumi wanted to run straight towards the school as fast as humanly possible, but he stopped when he saw the orange cat lying down before him. Without thinking he grabbed the cat and carried him as he ran out the door. Mitsumi closed the door to the inn and ran straight for the school. It was dark out, the sky was bleak, and Mitsumi barely had any sense of direction. But he didn't want to leave his birthright alone for one second. It was the only thing that gave him joy.

:)

The school much like everything else at night was dark. Mitsumi feared he might never be able to get inside, especially since he had to keep his hands holding an unconscious cat. Mitsumi however remembered how most of the teachers in the faculty were lazy and forgot to lock all the doors.

" Okay, I just have to get into the school, unseen, sneak back into my class, unseen, and hope I find what I'm looking for there. What's the worst thing that could happe—"

Mitsumi's heart stopped. He heard rustling noises in the bushes around the school. In permissible terms: everything was scarier at night than it is in the morning. Mitsumi's hands became sweaty, he was rugged, and without a second thought he ran towards the school exit.

" Ahhhhhhhhh—"

Mitsumi bumped into something solid along the way. Mitsumi fell back when he bumped into the solid object and he fell on his butt hitting the ground. The first thing Mitsumi saw when he opened his eyes was his middle-aged teacher Mr. Radke, small curly black hair, red gym shirt; he was a Gym teacher, blue jeans, hazel eyes, and carrying a flashlight.

" Mitsumi?" Mr. Radke asked while pointing his flashlight at Mitsumi. " W-what are you doing out so late. Shouldn't you be at home by now?"

" You got to help me, Mr. Radke!" Mitsumi exclaimed. " I think something's after me!"

" Really? Where?"

" In the bushes. Something is watching me in the bushes."

" What? Let me see."

" No, don't go! I don't think it's safe!"

"Nonsense. If something is scaring you than I want it to stop. I'm a teacher who wants to help his students, remember. Now let me see…"

Mr. Radke crept over to the bushes and shined his flashlight there. He moved his flashlight side by side hoping to find something in the bushes. However, there appeared to be nothing but twigs in them.

" Everything's in the clear, Mitsumi. Everything is just fine—"

Something foul came out of the bushes and slashed Mr. Radke behind his back. His blood glistened in the moonlight as whatever attacked him swayed his blood side by side. Mitsumi grimaced at the sight of the blood and nearly shout, but held his mouth hoping whatever attacked him couldn't hear him.

" _Mr. Radke_? _Mr. Radke, what happened to you?"_

Claws glistened out of the bushes. They were smothered with bright red blood. The claws scratched towards Mitsumi, but he quickly willed himself and ran straight for the school.

Without thinking he ran straight into a locked door. With only a few seconds before the blood soaked being went after him, Mitsumi kicked at the door trying to break it down. While kicking he heard grumbling behind him as something lurked behind him. The only thing Mitsumi could think of while kicking was…

" _I have to get this cat to safety. I won't let it die._" Mitsumi willed himself to kick harder. With every kick he gave a dent was made in the door. " Come on! Come on! Come on—"

The door was kicked open.

Mitsumi ran inside. Behind he could still hear the sound of claws scratching the ground as something chased after him. Adrenaline pumped like rabid while Mitsumi was running for his life. He ran up the stars located on the left, kicked open the door at the top of the stairwell, and he ran down the hallway. In his hands he squeezed the cat trying to keep it safe from falling.

After running for so long, Mitsumi turned his head around to get a good look at his pursuer. What he saw looked like a genetic beast with a unique yet grotesque appearance. Some may say it looked normal enough whilst some might say it was something akin to a mutant. Its skull was exposed under grubby green skin, lack of skin that exposed its muscle tissue, sharp claws and serrated teeth, and giant oval black eyes that terrified Mitsumi.

" _What is that thing? It's so scary."_

Mitsumi knew he didn't have many good opinions remaining. At the speed he was moving, he would trip at the ramp the teachers made instead of stairs, and his only ulterior options would be to sneak into an open door of a classroom and hope whatever was chasing him wouldn't find him. He knew he only had one choice:

" _I need to hide in the classroom."_

Mitsumi skidded to the right where an open door was and he shut the door with his feet when he got inside. Without a second of wait he used the adrenaline pumping through his veins to lift desks up and barricaded the door with the desks. After barricaded the door, he used the last three desks to create a wall.

" _That thing couldn't have…no, Mr. __Radke just can't be gone. He just can't. If he's gone…it's all my fault." _

The door was being breached. Something or rather someone on the outside was banging against the door trying to break through it. Whatever was doing it managed to made cracks through the door. Mitsumi feared that the thing that was chasing him would come in, but managed to calm down after stroking the cats fur.

" _Wait, what am I thinking? This isn't what my mother taught me. What were the three greatest lessons she gave me? __Learning is something you do yourself, not with the help of machines._ _Sacrifice is noble. But in your heart, don't you want to continue living? And she would also say…"_

The door shattered. From the destruction of the door came the grotesque, disgusting creature whose claws were glistening with soaked blood. It noticed Mitsumi, thrashed the boxes away, and it stomped towards him. But just as he was walking towards the wall, Mitsumi jumped up and glared down at it.

"I know what to say. I am Sailor Mercury! Mercury Power!"

In the darkness Mitsumi's body glowed with bright white light. The light illuminated through the room lighting up the whole room. Mitsumi could feel power being bestowed upon him. And when the light faded, he knew he would get the chance to fight.

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. Chapter 3

Theater.

Love.

A handsome boy.

Beckett was in love. The boy she loved was named Robert. The person she loved was a jock, an athlete, and a boy with his own fan club and groupies. Her feelings for him were so strong she followed him in theater even though she couldn't act. And today, she wanted to tell him on the theater how much she thought of him.

Most boys found Beckett to be plain. Besides her short pink hair and her pink eyes there was nothing ravishing or statuesquely beautiful. She nervously walked towards the boy, fiddled with her fingers and made short sighs.

" _Just tell him how you feel. Just tell him how you feel—" _

" Hey, Robert, hi!" The fellow girl who was flirting with him was actress Haruko Kagome. She saw Beckett, saw how she looked at Robert, and she humiliated her by wrapping her arms around Robert's torso and laid her head on his left shoulder. " Thanks for showing me those photos, you dreamboat you."

" Photos?" Robert asked as he was confused with what Haruko was saying. " What photos?"

" Oh, you know. Those photos of me not wearing clothes. I stripped just for you."

" But I never—"

Beckett was heartbroken. She was naïve and believed every word that Haruko was saying. A tear dripped from her right eye, and she ran off backstage, crying.

: )

Backstage was large, spacious, and filled with different props—chairs, wardrobe, table stand, telephone-all for the play she was given. Beckett sulked by grabbing a small mirror and looked at her crying reflection through the mirror.

" I wish I was beautiful like her," Beckett said to the mirror. " I'm sure I'd have a lot more confidence in myself if only I could be beautiful like her. I-I would give up anything to become beautiful."

In the wake of the door backstage, a woman was standing behind her. The woman wore a red suit with a red tie and had a red hat with a red feather sticking out. Her eyes were hidden by the hat, but she had a large smile on her face.

" So you wish it, so it shall be."

Like the colour of the moon during an eclipse, her hands glowed bright red. And just like her hands, the mirror glowed red. The brightness envoured Beckett. The only thing she did was stay quiet as the light completely consumed her.

: )

The mutant of a creature watched as Mitsumi glowed above his head. At first it was skeptical of what was happening. It just wanted to slice its claws through the thing glowing above it, but stopped when the glowing stopped and someone new appeared before him.

What he saw was a girl. A girl wearing a blue skirt and a white shirt, short hair as bright as the ocean that glistened under the light, and eyes maroon blue the color of the sky. Around the girls head was a golden headband. The monster knew it was a girl because of her small breasts sticking out of her shirt.

" What the…" The girl was either in a trance or was asleep, but it soon awakened and saw the grotesque monster below it, screamed. " Eeeeekkkkk!"

The girl instinctively kicked the creature in its head. As she did, she showed him a pair of her blue panties. The monster fell down on the floor as the girl landed on the floor between its legs. She then backed away from the creature from the fear willowing inside of her.

" What's going on?" The girl asked out loud. " Why do I feel so moody? And…"The girl noticed her breasts throbs sticking out of her shirt. She grabbed them and squeezed them too see how soft and sensitive they were. " What are these? Are these mine? But I'm a boy. What would I be having with the—"

" Hey Mitsumi!" Someone shouted behind Mitsumi's back. Mitsumi gave a loud " eeeekkk!" at the sound of the persons' voice and roundhouse kicked the person behind him/her. What he saw was the cat he picked up. It's face was on the other side of his/her foot that kicked it in the face. Blood dripped from the cats' cheek. " Hey there, Mitsumi."

" Huh? You can talk?"

" Oh course I can talk." The cat disappeared from the end of Mitsumi's foot and appeared on the other side of his leg. It was then Mistumi noticed a crescent moon on the cat's head. " I am a guardian after all."

" A guardian? What's a guardian?"

" Oops. I forgot you're still ignorant in your feeble state. See, a guardian is someone from the Moon Kingdom. My job is to locate all the Sailor Senshi's so we can band together and stop a new threat."

" Sailor Senshi? Moon Kingdom? I'm sorry but none of this is making any sense to me."

" Sorry. That's too be expected from someone like you. Sailor Senshi are our heroines who have both civilian and magical identies. Each Senshi has a transformation sequence which grants a uniform in their own theme-colors and their own kind of elemental power; these powers come from an object called Sailor Crystal said to be within each of them. Usually these Senshi are all girls, but I'm surprised a boy like you could have pulled it off. However, there are some side effects."

" What kind of side effects?"

" Well, have you ever wondered how you're feeling a bit more timid, shy, and violent all of a second? That has to do with the estrogen now inside your body. In case you're wondering, estrogen is a female hormone. And the Moon Kingdom is an alliance I've made on my home planet Mau. I'd love to tell you more about it, mostly how much of a paradise it is, but I don't think now is the best of times. You're about to be attacked."

" Attacked? Who's going to attack me—"

The grotesque creature was getting back up again. Mitsumi knew in just one minute it would return to its ravenous self and would try to slice him in half. Mitsumi's estrogen started to balance with him/her as he squealed like a girl seeing it.

" Oh no, what are we going to do? It's going to kill us!"

" No its not."

The crescent symbol on the cat's forehead illuminated yellow. As it did a projection of a harp came out. Water then swirled around Mitsumi's hands. And then the water formed a giant harp he held in both his hands.

" What's this?" Mitsumi asked as he pulled on the strings of the water harp.

" That was your mother's treasured weapon. Use it to defend yourself. I think you know just how to use it, so look deep inside yourself and your power will come out. Oops. I forgot. We haven't introduced ourselves. My name is Star. What's your name?"

" My name?" Mitsumi grabbed the harp with both hands. Mitsumi smiled holding the harp. He turned his face to Star and showed the cat his/her smiling face. " My name is Mitsumi. Mitsumi Mizuno."

The being finally got to its feet and charged at Mitsumi who stood perfectly still and smiled at Star. Then Mitsumi turned back to the creature and strummed the watery strings of his harp. As he did, tentacles of water came out.

" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The tentacles became a giant body of water. The water splashed into the creature and pushed it away from Mitsumi. The water pushed it straight into the windows on the left side of the classroom. The creature was pushed through the window and fell straight towards the ground.

Star heard a large crashing noise on the bottom of the school. In a hurry, Star ran away from Mitsumi and scampered on his four paws to the window. Looking down, Star saw the creature's back. Apparently, he was crushed. And the creature quickly evaporated into bright white light.

" _He did it. He actually did it. He defeated that thing with only one of his mother's attacks. He truly is the son of __Ami Mizuno, our Sailor Mercury." _

" Ah!" Mitsumi screamed from his mouth with all the estrogen in his body. " Did anyone see that? What just happened? I am freaking out!"

" _It seems he's still an apple that hasn't ripened just yet. But in time, he could be the one who can bring peace back to Mau. And I will stay by his side until that happens."_

: )

Backstage, Beckett was lying with her face on the floor. Her hair color was shrouded by darkness, but it seemed longer than when she was about to confess to Robert. Her arms her stiff, she had to use every muscle in her body, but managed to get back on feet."

" Ow," Beckett said while she rubbed her head. " What happened to me? Everything is such a blur to me?" Beckett's hands touched the nearest thing she could find. The thing she touched was the mirror she was looking at before. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she was started with what she saw. " I'm so…beautiful."

**End of Chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and yet it would be another dull as well irksome day of school.

Mitsumi awakened in his bed under the roof of his father's inn. Like most mornings Mitsumi was refreshed. Today he felt as refreshed as he was getting out of the onsen; refreshed because his bed sheets rubbed against his feminine skin.

" _Was everything that happened only a dream_?" Mitsumi thought while he rubbed his forehead. Mitsumi reached his hand down and grasped his manly parts. Man. The sign that he was still a boy. Feeling it made Mitsumi simper with tears. " _I'm a boy. I am still genuinely a boy. I never thought I'd hear myself thinking this, but I am so happy to be a bo-"_

" Hey Mitsumi!" The smiling face of Star shouted blissfully while he jumped on Cooros's covers. " Good morni-"

" Eeeeekkkk!" Mitsumi shrieked in his highest feminine squealing voice. Apparently, some of the estrogen was still in his hormones.

Mitsumi kicked Star with his foot under the covers. Star was kicked into the feeling, banged his head, and fell back down. Star's started hemorrhaging blood through his head where he banged his head.

" Y-Y-Yo-Yo-Your..." Mitsumi staggered as he felt like something was lodged in his throat. " R-R-Re-Re-Rea-Real-"

" Yoo-hoo, Mitsumi, it's time to wake up," said Mitsumi's sister Livia who was about to walk in through Mitsumi's door trying to wake her brother up. " I have breakfast made. Tell me you like waffles."

" Oh no, hide me!" Star shouted. The blood that once was bleeding through his head mysteriously disappeared. " Hide me, please!"

" Ah!" Mitsumi screamed because Star's shouting made him a worrywart. " Get under the covers! Get under the covers!"

Star did as Mitsumi shouted and buried under the covers. His tail at first was still sticking out, but Mitsumi covered it by raising the covers over it. All that could be seen was a lump under the sheets. Mitsumi then feigned going back to sleep trying not to draw any suspicion with his sister.

Creaking echoed through Mitsumi's room as the door opened and Livia walked inside. Livia looked nothing like Mitsumi and seemed more tomboyish. Even though her black her was glossy and sparkled behind her back, she continued to wear only a blue shirt with the fringes trimmed with triangles and wore skim tight daisy duke shorts. Her purple eyes fixated on Mitsumi as he was still sleeping.

" Dearest , that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks."

Livia was saying the lines of Romeo from Romeo&Juliet. Livia crawled on Mitsumi's bed, crawled too Mitsumi, and made a kissing face as she crawled up too his sleeping face. Livia kissed Mitsumi on his soft lips. When she did Mitsumi awakened and flabbergasted.

Mitsumi pushed Livia away, said, " Livia, what are you doing? You can't do that. We're brother and sister."

" Tis nothing but a kiss, dearest Romeo. Thee must know that a kiss goes on thy lips. Hath thee the blood a virgin Mary, thee wouldn't be flustered."

" I'm sorry, but what are you trying to tell me, Livia?"

" I'm trying to tell you it's only a morning kiss. And perhaps if you had a girlfriend you wouldn't be so timid. By the way, it should be the handsome prince who wakes up the sleeping princess. Not the other way around."

" I'm sorry, Livia. I should've did as you asked and kissed you on thy lips when thy was sleeping."

" Idiot. I was just joking about the kissing gimmick. Now get up. I have breakfast made for..." Livia noticed something popping out of Mitsumi's bed sheets. Livia pulled the sheets away and saw lifeless cat sleeping on Mitsumi's bed. " What is this?"

" Livia, I can explain," Mitsumi replied. " Please don't tell dad about thi-"

It was too Mitsumi's great astonishment that Livia held Star to her face. She hugged the cat and made a happy face as she squeezed. What seemed like a soft piece of joy too Livia was one of the most unpleasant experiences of Star's life. Livia squeezed the life right out of him.

" This doll is so cute. If you don't want people to treat you like a girl, Mitsumi, then maybe you shouldn't act like a girl."

" Sorry."

" Silly giirrrrrllll. Stop apologizing. Now come downstairs and have breakfast with me. We're having waffles."

" Waffles? Really? You really made waffles for me?"

" Of course. I got up at six thirty and slaved over a hot stove making it for my cute brother." Livia threw Star back on Mitsumi's bed. She smiled down at him, backed out Mitsumi's door, and continued to walk down the halls. " Ciao."

Livia left. She left Mitsumi and Star all alone. But now that she was gone Star no longer had to put up his stuffed animal act and shaked his back and his tail.

" Your sister's strong," Star commented. " Maybe in one lifetime she was one of those gigantic monsters on my planet Mau."

" Maybe," Mitsumi weakly chuckled. " There are some things about her that don't make any sense to me. That would make things about her much more understandable."

" You better get up though. Something tells me we have a long day ahead of us."

**End of Chapter 4 **


	5. Chapter 5

Star was all alone in Mitsumi's room. Mitsumi was down stairs eating, with his sister Livia who cooked him breakfast, Star did nothing but sit on Mitsumi's bed, swaying his tail side by side, thinking of what he was going to do.

" This child sure does keep his room clean," Star said looking around Mitsumi's room. Star then noticed a book shelf layered with hundreds of books. All of them looked the same-books with black ridges-except for one back. That book was white; the color of a star. " Hello. What's this?"

Star leaped off Mitsumi's bed and landed on the help with the book-even though it was on the top shelf. He yanked on the book with his tail and pulled it out. Star jumped back on Mistumi's bed, tail wrapped around the book, and used his tail to flip open the pages.

The book was really a glossary. A diary with pictures of Mitsumi, his sister Livia, and a picture of his father. There was one picture of Mitsumi in a baby basket with Livia besides him, two peace signs with her fingers, and was smiling. Another showed Mitsumi riding his first tricycle with his father pushing him. And there was even one with Livia in the bath with Mitsumi, rubbing his back with soap, and smiling.

" _He sure does look cute in all these pictures," _Star thought as he looked at the pictures. " _It's funny. I've never even seen this kid smile. But he looks so happy in these pictures. I wonder whatever happened to that smiling face."_

Star finally reached the last page of the book. On the last page there was a note. It was written in Japanese letters. The first sentence: 私たちは家族だ。

" _We're a family_," Star thought vividly reading the letter in his head. " _A family of three. My wife, my daughter, and me. After my wife passed away we became a family of two; me and my daughter. Without our thirds love&care we're nothing. Very night we pray to the stars that someday we could find something to stop the pain within our hearts. God heard our prayers and sent an angel to us. A wingless angel with a head filled with knowledge. But one day, no matter how much we raise that angel, one day he'll grow his wings and take to the sky. No matter how far he flies...I hope the love my daughter and I have for him will reach him wherever he goes." _

Star used his tail, reached it behind the book, and closed the book. Star pondered the infamous amount of possibilities to how Mitsumi was found by both the man and his daughter. While thinking about Mitsumi he also thought about his childhood, the family who loved him, and how he could be with them just like Mitsumi.

" Lucky kid."

" Ah!" Mitsumi screamed. Mitsumi barged into his room and frantically looked everywhere. " Where's my book bag? I'm sure I put it over here! Where is it?"

Mitsumi quickly found his bag on the ground. He reached down and grabbed the bag, not noticing star reading one of his books, ran out the door, with Star leaping off his bed and landing on his book bag. Mitsumi ran down the stairs of the inn and headed towards the front door. The only thing that stopped him was Livia.

" Mitsumi, you didn't finish your breakfast. Don't you want to sit back down and talk with me?"

" Can't! If I don't leave now I'm going to be late for school! I only have ten minutes until the bus shows up. I'm going to have to run to school!"

" Okay. But don't run too fast or your just going to wear yourself out."

" Bye!"

Mitsumi ran out of the door and ran towards the bus stop. Luckily for him the bus wasn't too far away from his house. While he was running Livia simpered at him.

" _Good luck today, my little angel." _

: )

Mitsumi was running faster than he ever ran before. He was running towards the bus stop, sweating, panting, and was about to collapse from all his running. Two minutes left until the bus showed up. Mitsumi's legs became limp, his heart felt like a volcano about to explode, and he could even make out the sound of his own heart beating...thump, thump, thump.

" _I'm not going to make it," _Mitsumi thought as his heart was about to explode. " _I can't be late for school. I just can't." _

As he was running Mitsumi noticed some one else jogging in front of him. The person had a hood over his head and was wearing a white jogging suit. After seeing the suit...everything became hazy for Mitsumi. He was going to pass out from all his panting. The last Mitsumi saw before he passed out was the jogger. The jogger looked back at Mitsumi, then...he passed out...

: )

For once in her life Beckett felt loved. She was not only loved but she was also beautiful. Her skin now sparkled like the ocean, her pink hair hung down her shoulders, her once A-cup bosoms had become H-cups. Her schoolgirl attire, how she once felt timid wearing nothing but it, shined bright and arouse the attention of every other school boy.

Everything was perfect. At least on the outside. On the inside...her soul was corrupt. She was possessed. Her hands, once frail and brittle, they had become a weapon stronger than an atomic bomb. All it took to unlock the terror of her hands was a single touch.

" Hey there, beautiful," one of the boys, not her beloved Robert, said to her. He looked at her the same way the last person looked at her-aroused, smug, self-confident, and thinking impurely. " How would you like to go to a movie with me?"

" Eh, I don't know."

" Come on. What's the worst that can happen? I won't leave you alone until you say ye-"

Just like the last man, he touched her hands. Her hands. The moment he touched her hands it felt like his chest was on fire. He grimaced, sweated, held both his hands over his chest trying to stop the pain from destroying him. And just like the last time, Beckett grabbed the person suffering trying to take him away from spectators.

" Please, come with me. I'll take you to the nurses office."

Beckett had no intention of seeking help for the boy. There was no medicine, no remedies, virtually nothing that could save him for what would befall on him. The only thing Beckett could do was take him to her special place in the school before he turned.

: )

Mitsumi was half-awake and half-unconscious. His hands sinked in something leathery. When Mitsumi fully awakened he saw how he was sitting in the comfy leather seats of the bus, his bag strapped to his arm, and felt the bus drive towards the school.

He also noticed somebody was sitting beside him. She was a slender yet shapely girl with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length black hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She was wearing the same jogging suit the person he saw before was wearing and a white sash-like belt around her waist.

" Umm...hi," Mitsumi said, but the girl just stared at him with her brown eyes. " It's nice to meet you." The woman just stared at Mitsumi. " My name is Mitsumi."

" You screwed me," the girl replied. " You screwed me so hard."

" I'm sorry."

" Do you know what I had to do? I had to carry you to the bus stop because you're bent out of shape. Because of you I nearly missed my chance of getting to the bus stop."

" Again, I'm sorry. If there's something I can do to make it up to you please tell m-"

The black haired girl surprised Mitsumi even further. She grabbed Mitsumi's checks. Mitsumi, the boy who was bullied by girls, he broke out in hive's whenever a girl touched him. It had to do with his powerful gynophobia. The girl kept squeezing Mitsumi shamelessly, and then she pulled on the elastic of his cheeks.

" You know, you have beautiful eyes. I've never seen eyes as bright as yours. And your skin...it's so soft."

" Eh, could you please let go of me," Mitsumi cried in his scared little voice. " Your making me feel uncomfortable."

" Oh, my names Rena by the way. Rena Hino. Named after my mother Rei Hino. And since I saved you from being tardy, you have to give me something in return."

" Eh, what do you want from me-"

Star popped his feline head out of Mitsumi's book bag. The cat didn't know where he was. In a cramped space, surrounded by kids who almost looked like Mitsumi, he was then grabbed from behind by a pair of hands and felt his fur being rubbed by her soft cheeks.

" Aww, you're just the cutest little animal. Who's a cute cat? Who's a cute cat? Yes you are. Yes you are. You, me, and this girly man are going to be friends. Yes we are. Yes we are."

" Nya." Star replied trying to sound like a cat the best he could. " _There's something about her that seems familiar. Could she possible be a daughter of one of the Sailor Senshi's?" _

**End of Chapter 5 **


	6. Chapter 6

The bus finally stopped at Mitsumi's school. Just like any other day he walked out to hear the sound of girls laughing. The thing they were laughing about was him. He could hear them, sounding like a bunch of cackling old crones, teasing him because of his feminine face.

" How's our favourite girl doing today?" One of the girls laughed at Mitsumi.

" Oh, Mitsumi, you forgot to put on your makeup today," another one of the girls laughed at Mitsumi.

" Mitsumi, we're sorry," another one of the girls laughed. " Sorry no one's ever going to like a little girl like you."

" _Their right. Nobodies ever going to like me. I'm better off being alon-"_

" Woohoo, little boy, wait for me," Rena shouted as she jumped out of the bus and ran up to Mitsumi. She grabbed him and squeezed him as Mitsumi stuck his tongue out. " You weren't thinking of taking off without me, were you? You should be lucky to be able to spend your days with a cute girl like me."

" Umm, could you please let go of me?"

Mitsumi noticed Haruko and two of her female friends in front of him. She and her friends were staring at him, her friends were laughing, but Haruko just stared coldly into his eyes.

" Hey look, Mitsumi actually found himself a girlfriend," one of her friends laughed.

" What girl would ever like someone like him?" The other girl laughed.

" What do you think, Haruko?"

Haruko just stared coldly into Mitsumi's eyes. She gave a give "Hmph", closed her eyes, said, " I guess some people just have bad tastes."

" Yeah, your right. This girl has very bad tastes."

Mitsumi should've been use to the taunts he got from girls like Haruko and her friends, but every time he felt emacerated. He felt like he'd never be a man to anyone. And thinking about how he couldn't look anyway manly...it made him wish he was never born at all.

" Hey, did you hear about Mr. Radke?" One of the students said. " I hear he was attacked by a wild animal? Now he's in the hospital for all those scratch wounds he has."

" Yeah, I heard that too," another one of the students said. " It sucks. He was like the coolest teacher in our school, and he always got his work done. Now who's going to teach Gym class?"

" _Mr. Radke? Oh no I forgot about him. If only I didn't pass out. I could have saved him. At least I know he's alright. But what was that thing that attacked us? Was it all just a dream?" _

:)

First period went by very quickly. The entire time Mitsumi was spaced out. He had so much to think about-Sailor Senshi's, the demon that attacked him, Mr. Radke, and his mother.

In the second period he couldn't help but think about his life so far. Was he what people called normal? He didn't have any friends. The only people who did care about him were hardly ever home, and he has been nothing but taunted because of how feminine he looked. Until Star showed up on his house...could he even say he was living his life the right way?

Lunch time finally came. Most people would eat in the classroom, but Mitsumi liked to eat outside. He didn't like being around other people, especially the girls who always picked on him. That was however until something- or rather someone strange came to him.

" Hey, woohoo, it's time for lunch," Rena said, she ran up to Mitsumi and grabbed him by his arms. " Let's eat lunch together."

" What? But we hardly know each othe-"

" C'mon. Just be lucky you get to spend your time with a hot girl like me. Besides, you owe me for earlier, so you better pay up."

" B-But I don't have any money."

" That's okay. You can give me your lunch. I forgot to pack mine anyways."

: )

Mitsumi was having lunch with Rena. Both her and his desk were joined together and Mitsumi's bento was in the middle of it.

Mitsumi couldn't believe his eyes. His first thought of Rena was that she was tomboyish, but he never thought she could be so hungry. Rena took Mitsumi's lunch, as she believed he owed her for what she did, and made lots of noise. She chewed on his food, loudly, making a noise that sounded like a cow munching on grass.

" This is so good," Rena said while she was chewing on Mitsumi's food. The noise she made everyone in the classroom including Mitsumi stare at her. Rena ignored them and ate from Mitsumi's bento." Whoever makes this for you is such a good cook."

" Rena, don't you think you should keep it down," Mitsumi said in his low voice. " People are watching us."

" Who cares? Let them stare. It's not like I care."

" But I do. Their staring makes me nervous."

" Ooh their staring makes you nervous?" Rena jokingly elbowed Mitsumi in the stomach and laughed to herself. " The face you make when your nervous is so cute. I wonder..."

Rena held her hands out and pinched Mitsumi's cheeks. Mitsumi felt uncomfortable as his cheeks were being pulled apart, but Rena's smile she had when she giggled made him feel so much better. While Mitsumi had his cheeks pinched, he could see a fellow class loser like him, Beckett, swarmed by men. Something strange seemed to happen to Beckett.

" _Is that really Beckett? What happened to her? She use to not want to be in the classroom during lunch like me. It almost feels like something...dark happened to her. " _

" Hey, did any of you hear about what happened this morning?" Mitsumi heard a boy say behind him.

" Yeah. Somebody just passed out when he touched Beckett. I haven't seen him all morning."

" _Somebody passed out? Beckett? What's going on around here?"_

Mitsumi heard the sound of the bell ring. Everyone started to move back to their own desks. However, Rena didn't leave her seat.

" Rena, we should really go back."

" Oh relax," Rena said. Rena then stood up and looked at Mitsumi. Her brown eyes twinkled like diamonds as she stared at him. " Hey, do you want to go somewhere?"

" W-What? W-Why would should I go anywhere with you?"

" Because I'm your friend. And trust me, what you are going to see will blow you away."

Mitsumi never got to say another word. Rena grabbed him by his left ear and dragged him out of the classroom. Everyone in the classroom watched Rena drag Mitsumi away.

" What do you think she's going to do to him?"

" I don't know. But knowing Rena it must be trouble."

Beckett felt something strange happening to her. Her hands were glowing bright green, and she tried hiding them underneath her armpits. Beckett stood up and ran towards the classroom door. Before she could walk out, her teacher, Mr. Hinokuni, appeared.

" Beckett, is that you?" Mr. Hinokuni asked.

" Y-Yes, Mr. Hinokuni, it's me," Beckett said. " How are you today?"

" Beckett, we're about to start class. Please return to your seat."

" I-I can't. I-I...have to go to the bathroom."

Beckett pushed Mr. Hinokuni aside and ran straight through the door. But as Beckett left a school prefect got out of his desk, pushed Mr. Hinokuni away, and ran into the hallway. Mr. Hinokuni rubbed his head, scratched it, then shrugged his shoulders as he walked to his desk and sat down on the seat.

" Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on." One student raised his hand. " Yes, you, can you please tell me."

" Rena's took Mitsumi to her cave, something strange happened to Beckett, and right now she's heading somewhere to help with her stress."

" Okay. Please turn your books to page one-hundred 'n' nine."

: )


	7. Chapter 7

Rena was excessively strong as much as she was tomboyish. Mitsumi screamed as Rena ran with his through the halls of the school, but his screaming was drowned out by Rena's laughter. It occurred to him that Rena was a ditz.

" Yeah! Isn't this fun?" Rena laughed dragging Mitsumi along. " Doing this gets the blood flowing. It's great."

" _Sister always told me to stay away from girls like these. I guess she was right after all." _

Rena turned right and pushed through a closed door. After breaking through one door she kept running until she reached another door and pushed it open with her strength. Mitsumi didn't think it was humanly possible, the doors where made out of steel and were locked, but Rena's strength was outstanding.

Rena lead Mitsumi outside. The air outside was nostalgic. Mitsumi felt a cool breeze blow against his face. Ahead of him was a great oak tree Mitsumi never noticed before. The moment they both got outside Rena sat on the ground, taking Mitsumi along with her, and took a whiff of the fresh air.

" Ahh, there's nothing like good air to lift your spirits. Wouldn't you agree?"

" _The air here does smell refreshing. But was it really worth skipping class? I'm trying to have a good student record. If this goes on my permanent record I'll never get to be a doctor" _

Mitsumi noticed a dandelion in the grass. He also noticed how Rena's bangs seemed to get in her eyes. Mitsumi plucked the dandelion from the grass and he stuffed it in her hair. Rena was surprised by Mitsumi's actions and looked at him.

" Huh? What did you do that for?"

" I, er, just really think you have beautiful eyes. It would be a shame for your hair to block your beautiful eyes-"

Mitsumi froze. In front of him he saw Rena was crying. She stared at Mitsumi with her tear soaked eyes.

" Your..." Rena quickly jumped forward and hugged Mitsumi. Mitsumi blushed when her warm fingers sank into his bony skin. Never once had a girl, other than his sister, ever showed him much affection. " You're such a good person."

" Uh, you really think so?"

" Of course." Rena de-embraced her hug and smiled at Mitsumi. " You're a little weird, but that's okay. I think I like weird, scrawny boys more than I like beef, macho boys."

" Eh, you really think I'm scrawny?"

" Uh-huh."

Both Mitsumi and Rena started laughing together. Mitsumi quickly grew fond of Rena. He felt like he could be himself around her and wouldn't have to show her any weak side of him. The mood however was ruined by Star. The talking cat was standing on the roof of the school, looking down on Mitsumi, and looking at him in his eyes.

" _What's he doing here? I thought he went out to stroll the neighbourhood. Is this cat going to follow me everywhere I go-" _

" No, no, no!" Beckett screamed. Mitsumi and Rena both looked at the oak tree and saw Beckett running towards it. For some strange reason her hands were glowing bright green. Was it from a lab accident? Did she have some kind of virus or cancer Mitsumi never heard of? Either way Mitsumi was screaming from the top of her lungs when she ran towards the tree. " Stop! Please, make it stop! I want it to go away!"

" _Beckett? This can't be happening to Beckett, can it? Out of all the girls in my glass she's always been the nicest to me. How could something so ludicrous as this happen to her-"_

_" _Beckett, stop!" The school prefect shouted. The blonde haired boy ran out of the school building and headed straight for the giant tree Beckett was leaning against. When he reached Beckett she held a hand out trying to stop him from getting any closer. " Beckett, what's wrong? Are you sick? Maybe I should have a look at you."

" Stay back!" Beckett shouted. " Don't come any closer. Please. It's for your own good."

" What are you talking about, Beckett? Let me just check your temperature."

" I said no! Just leave me alone!"

" _Something doesn't seem right about Beckett," _Mitsumi thought. " _I can't just sit idly by and let her suffer. I need to help her-" _

" Beckett, let me see!"

" NO!"

Beckett wasn't fast enough with her hands. The school prefect touched her hands. The moment he did a green light zapped him like a lightning bolt. Rena and Mitsumi both watched in shock, horror as the prefect's skeletons started to show. After being zapped smoke exploded out from under him. Rena and Mitsumi couldn't see the prefect through the smoke, but they could see the shadowy outline of something different. Something small, pointy-eared, and quadrupled.

The smoke finally cleared. Rena and Mitsumi couldn't believe what they saw. What was once a human being was now a beast. Its main body resembled a gorilla with a stature half of Beckett's size. Its skin is light purple and its fur has a darker purple color. It has the facial structure of a gorilla but with bat-like ears and yellow eyes, and it has very prominent fangs. Its most notable feature, the pair of bat wings on its back, are easily twice the length of its body and form up a small tail-like shape near the beast's behind.

" Oh, I'm so sorry. I haven't mastered how to control my powers, but I will. Let me just take care of you-"

The monstrous gorilla smacked Beckett's hand away and flapped its wings as it flew into the sky. The next thing it did was fly all over the place looking for something. The gorilla's ears perked up and twitched as it searched its surrounding area. Finally, it saw Mitsumi and Rena standing underneath it. Mitsumi tried his hardest to keep a smile and waved at the beast.

" Um...hi."

The beast roared once more from its mouth. It swooped down and dashed towards Mitsumi and Rena. At the speed it was moving it would crush Mitsumi. Mitsumi, who never saw anything like the gorilla-bat creature couldn't move his legs. In no time he was going to be crushed by the beast.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry I'm a month late in updating. I've just been having lots of writers block. And I'm sorry my chapters are very short but I like them that way. But please review : )

Mitsumi blacked out as the beast dashed towards him about to tear his arms apart limb from limb. When he opened his eyes not only did he find out he was unharmed but he saw Rena protecting him. Her feet were raised to the monstrous gorilla and pushed on his face.

" Get away from him, you bastard!"

The beast growled at Rena before it clenched its fists preparing to punch her. Rena pulled her left leg out however and kicked the beast right on the side of its left cheek. Mitsumi was speechless at how much energy she had.

" What power..."

The battle between Rena and the monstrous beast continued. The winged beast flew towards Rena about to ram into her and bombard her with a furry of claw slashes, but Rena jumped over the creatures claws and kicked it behind its head.

Mitsumi saw how Beckett reacted when she watched the beast being assaulted by Rena. She gasped with her hands over her mouth trying to hide the horror in her face.

" Please stop!" Beckett cried, her voice was more worried about the beast than Rena or Mitsumi. " Leave him alone!"

" It's hard to leave him alone when he keeps coming for me!" Rena shouted. The beast swiped it's paws at Rena as she punched the ape's hands.

" Please stop fighting! Both of you! I don't want anyone to get hurt. Please stop!"

Rena jumped over the beast just as it swiped its tail at her. In the air she wrapped her legs around it's neck, spinned around, then pushed the beast to the ground. Rena tightened her legs around the beasts' neck slowly choking it to death.

" Rena, stop it!" Mitsumi shouted. Just like Beckett he couldn't stand the sight of people fighting. " Can't you see nobody wants to get hurt? There's no reason for you to hurt anyone. So please just sto-"

Rena left her guard down and paid the consequences. The monster slashed her across her chest. No blood came out of her chest. She just fell to the ground. The last thing Mitsumi saw was the beast grabbing Beckett and flying away with her.

" Rena!"

Mitsumi ran straight up to Rena and shaked her. When Rena didn't move Mitsumi started to sweat. He touch her arm. It felt so cold.

" Rena. Please be alright, Rena. Rena, say something, please."

" Haha." Mitsumi heard laughter out of Rena's mouth.

" What?"

" Haha. You look so cute when your worried about someone. Haha." Rena unzipped her buttons to her shirt. Mitsumi's cheeks burned red at the obscene sight of watching a woman undress. But when Rena pulled her shirt away he saw a wooden suit and a rosary around her neck. " My grandfather told me to wear this at all time. I just never thought it would actually help me. Haha."

" Rena, this is no laughing matter. I was worried about you. I-I thought you were dead."

" Aw, I saw how you cried for me. That is so cute." Rena pinched Mitsumi's right cheek and pulled on it as she smiled at him. " Lil baby. Now can you help me up."

Mitsumi grabbed Rena's arms and pulled her up. It was harder than he thought since she weighed even more than him. When Mitsumi finally recovered he saw Rena cheerfully sing to herself.

" That was so much fun. I don't know what happened, but it was so much fun. I should live like this everyday."

" She sure is something, isn't she, Mitsumi," said Star, the cat was beside Mitsumi swaying his tail back and forth while watching Rena crack her arms. " She might even be a Sailor Senshi."

" Sailor Senshi? Oh, those girls who are daughters of the original Senshi's. You really think Rena can be one of them."

" I just have a hunch. Nya, this girls on fire. Fire. The same element Sailor Mars uses."

" Sailor Mars? What is she like?"

" It's said that she's the Solider of Flame and Passion. Some even call her the Solider of War. Now since I wasn't with Luna with all the other Sailor Senshi I can't really tell you what the first's personality was like, but they said despite her quirks she was a good friend."

" That sounds like. Is there anyway to tell if she is the Sailor Senshi?"

" There is one way. We use a pen."

" A p-pen?"

" Yes, a pen." Star reached his teeth in his ear and pulled out a pen. It was in a cylinder form. A blue pen with a golden ring around its middle. On the top, it has a golden base with a golden piece that resembles a crown with small red gems around it. " All you have to do is jab her with this pen. If she is the Sailor Senshi Mars her symbol will appear over her head. Go on and jab her with this pen, Mitsumi."

" One jab?"

" One jab."

Mitsumi grabbed the pen and took it from Star's mouth. The pen felt light in his hands. Mitsumi tossed the pen up and down and rubbed it with his fingers. Finally, Mitsumi gave the pen back to Star.

" I don't know. If I do this wouldn't it be like I'm going against her wishes. Sorry Star but I just don't want to play with anyone that way. It would make me look unmanly."

" Well if you aren't going to add another Sailor to our group than what do you suppose we do?"

" I do have one idea. We should go to the school library. Maybe we can find clues on something there."


	9. Chapter 9

Mitsumi was in the library with Rena. It was still in the afternoon. Barely anyone was in the library at the time. Even the librarian wasn't there; she let them in and then went to lunch.

Mitsumi was sitting by a table with a pile of books on his desk. Mitsumi was a very fast reader. He turned from page to page reading all the information- but couldn't find anything-he picked the other book up. While he was reading textbook's Rena was reading manga books.

" Aren't you going to help me, Rena?" Mitsumi asked, there was a growl in his voice.

" Nope," Rena replied. " I don't do a whole lot of reading. I'll only slow you down. This manga is hilarious. Who would ever believe a geeky guy like him could be with a hot girl like her?"

"Are you sure she's a Sailor Senshi, Star?"

Star the alien cat jumped on the desk. He swayed his tail around while walking around with his phany raised up high.

" I'm sure. A Sailor Senshi is a proud and noble warrior, and the one's I'm looking for our children of the originals."

" I still can't believe my mom was a Sailor Senshi. But after being attacked in my school by a great ogre, attacked outside my school by a giant bat, and seeing Beckett become as beautiful as a princess in one day, I'm willing to believe anything."

" Are you sure you'll find anything in these books?"

" I'm positive. I'm sure I saw something like these in a bit of light reading. Wait." Mitsumi noticed a book in the middle of the pile. He pulled the book out, letting the one's in the top fall off, and flipped through the pages obsessively until he stopped at one page. " Here we are. It's the story Curse of the Looking Glass."

" Curse of the Looking Glass? Never heard of it. What does it say?"

" It says in the fifteen hundreds there was a prince, a princess, and a shoemaker's daughter. The daughter loved the prince since childhood, but she could not compare to the beauty of the princess."

" Then?"

" Then one day when the daughter was carrying shoes to the market she stumbled on an old lady trying to make it through a stream. The daughter helped the old lady. But when she got back all of the shoes were stolen. To make it up to her the woman gave her a mirror that would make her beautiful."

" I'm guessing it worked."

" Please don't talk when I'm reading. The next day the girl woke up she was beautiful. All the men adored her. Everyone but the prince. He told her she was a witch beneath her mask. Outraged, the girl squeezed the prince's hands. When she touched him he became a...a..."

" A what, Mitsumi?"

" A Crispangore. A dreadful monster who consumed the soul's of it's victims. Everyone shunned the once beautiful prince. Even the princess feared the prince. The shoemaker's daughter locked the prince in the bottom of the castle. Thinking she could control her powers, the creature eventually outgrew the chain and devoured the daughter."

" Ah! What happens after that?"

" Not much. The creature had his head chopped off by a strong swordsman. The princess married the swordsman, but the mirror vanished. The story says that after four hundred ears the mirror would appear again, but really that must have just been a myth."

" Not quite. I'm thinking some one from the Dark Kingdom got their hands on that mirror and gave it to your friend Beckett. If we don't make her break that mirror she'll soon end up like the daughter."

" Oh yeah!" Rena cheered. " Let's go find us a witch!"

" Calm down. We don't know where Beckett went. She could be anywhere."

" Well she couldn't have gotten very far. Those things were pretty huge. She'd have to put them somewhere close."

" Somewhere close...I think I know where she is."


End file.
